When Love isn't Enough
by wind scarlett
Summary: Jin was the lonely emperor who'd just wanted to claim the world under his feet and Xiaoyu was his current concubine. She had to save his tormented soul and told him he'd gone through the wrong path. "Those beautiful dark eyes, will they stay cold?"
1. He who claim the throne

**Author's note**: I'm a sucker for twisted love story. I just hardly resist to write something pervert which crosses my romantic mind. Sweet story lovers, step back and stop reading this for your own safety. Don't blame me for I've warned you before. This story is specially presented for someone who thinks my stories are _cheesy as fuck_, thank you. You made me more productive than before. ^-^

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>This story takes place in Alternate Universe in Ancient Japan, when Japan's society was divided into two classes, the nobility and commoners. It was time when demons, dark magic, and spells were living beneath the Japanese.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When Love is not enough<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 He Who Claim the Throne<strong>

Ling Xiaoyu was looking at her own reflection in the river nearby. She realized how bad she looked like after almost spending three months ride on her horse, traveling along with her companions. Her long hair was a fright and her face was covered with dust. Moreover, her big eyes were bleary enough to frighten small kids. She looked completely terrible.

"Arghh…." She moaned heartily, wiping her face without much thinking. The last night fire in small village in Kyoto had burnt part of her hair—not much but you can see the difference—and left so many dusts on her face. She complained, "why a female samurai like me should care much about one letter? Just because of one single letter…."

The letter was carelessly put besides her. Slowly the roll opened itself, ready to remind her again.

—**Ling Xiaoyu, please return to the Wang palace seven days from now and report yourself directly to the Shogun otherwise several forces will be taken for your ignorance—**

Actually Xiaoyu didn't care much about her appearance, but the letter mentioned that she had to go to the Shogun Wang's palace next week. It was a grand palace and Xiaoyu didn't want to threaten her grandfather's reputation by her horrid look. Shogun Wang was her grandfather, the prominent shogun in the Mishima Period. It was quite hard for a Chinese like her grandfather to rule some districts and gained power in Japan, but he managed to succeed. Since her parents died when she was little kid, Xiaoyu lived with her grandfather. The strict living as one of aristocracies in the palace made her bored. So, about two year ago she ran away and lived as a young apprentice female samurai with her companions, ignoring her noble status as granddaughter of shogun.

"Have you finished yet, Xiaoyu_-_hime?" the voice of her protector and governess came behind her. It was Miharu Hirano, the friend of her late mother and her sole protector. Hirano had taken care of her since she had decided to run away from the shogun palace. She had always followed Xiaoyu like a dear mother to her. "I had told you many times that you shouldn't act like a female samurai, but you insist and look what is happening right now—you're a complete mess."

"You're the one who always teach me to help the poor and helpless, Miharu-san," Xiaoyu replied with annoying expression. "Besides, can you do something with my hair? It is so awful…."

"Do you know something, child? With you my life will never be boring," the middle-aged governess smiled, combing the ravened-hair woman in front of her with good techniques. "I can't believe you're 17 years old this year… I still remember the first time you're in my hand, so small and cute…."

"And now this small and cute little baby turns out to be a naughty little woman, is that what you want to tell me, Miharu-san?" Xiaoyu teased her. "It is good to help people. I hope I can help them with my power... "

"Well, I hope Kami-sama will grant your good motive, my dear." She added silently, _I hope so, for you're a lovely woman with pure heart._

Miharu had just fixed Xiaoyu's hair when one of Xiaoyu's companions, a lovely female ninja, Kunimitsu appeared in front of her. Her purple and black costumes were suitable with her mask. None had seen her face, but Xiaoyu was sure that she was quite pretty since she had found old scroll of a young woman self portrait in Kunimitsu's bag. _It must be Kunimitsu's portrait_, Xiaoyu thought.

"I heard you want to return to your ordinary life, living as one of aristocracy member in Wang Palace," Kunimitsu said. Her voice was filled with weariness and sympathy.

"Just a while…. I'll return as fast as possible, Kuni-san, no need to worry," Xiaoyu explained. She noticed Kunimitsu wasn't ready to loose her. They had been good friends for two years, so it had to be hard to separate. Yes, a while could be eternity for best friends. "I'll have finished my business in no time."

The masked woman in front of her gave a quick reply, "I have bad premonition about you, my friend. I suggest we must leave this place sooner and you join with us."

Xiaoyu nodded lightly, "I'm sorry, I cant. I must go there, my grandfather needs me."

"Will you still go if I told you that I could see your future was going to—to _bad _direction?"

"I'll still go…." Xiaoyu's voice trailed of. "Oh, I'll miss all of you…."

Kunimitsu hugged her tightly, "I wish the best for you. Hope you can overcome all of the obstacles in your path later on, Xiaoyu-chan…."

At that time, Xiaoyu didn't know everything that Kunimitsu had predicted for her would be real. She didn't have any ideas at all. She just hugged Kunimitsu and said she would miss everything badly.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The Wang Palace was a very big and beautiful place. Outside the castle, the visitor could see the dragon's golden statues on the top of the tower. A lot of samurai were guarding the gate when Xiaoyu and Miharu-sama arrived there. With confused look on their face, they didn't allow Xiaoyu and Miharu-sama to enter the palace. Of course, it was quite uncommon sight to see beautiful woman in yellow kimono and old woman on a horse, riding it with ease.

Xiaoyu understood the situation and showed her scroll, pointing out the Wang's mark on it. "I have to report myself to the shogun, is it clear enough?"

The face of the samurai's leader suddenly turned red. He gave a closer look at Xiaoyu and smiled widely, "it's you… Xiaoyu-hime…."

Xiaoyu noticed that her old friend was the samurai leader nowadays. She quickly jumped from her horse and hugged him, giving a warm smile, "Panda-chan! Long time no see!"

Panda-chan was the only son of the chef in the Wang palace. Long time ago he was taken as son by a samurai in the house, and made himself a good samurai. He was Xiaoyu's childhood friend for years before she had left Wang Palace. They had spent many times together, playing and learning through the time until she decided to leave.

'I must meet grandpa… I must go," Xiaoyu uttered sadly, releasing herself from her friends' strong arms. "It's nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you too, my lady. I'm sorry for behaving irrational." Panda-chan mentioned about hugging her in front of public, but Xiaoyu didn't mind it at all and strongly stressed that he didn't have to commit _seppuku_ just because of hugging her. She said it was too much, besides, they had been good friends for years. The bulky man smiled and ordered his subordinates to allow Xiaoyu and Miharu for entering the gate. He had never expected the crying baby Xiaoyu had transformed into a beautiful young woman. However, his smile diminished as he remembered about the rumors which had spread in the main house. _Poor woman_, he acknowledged.

Xiaoyu followed several young maids who guided her to the main house of the palace. Miharu stayed in the garden since it was a family business. She wasn't allowed to follow her young lady to the main house.

Xiaoyu kept on walking, looking at places around her. The palace seemed never changed through all the time. The scent of fresh roses and jasmines around the garden, the clear water of golden fish pool and the small bridge into the main house brought her back old memories. She always loved playing there with her parents, running and chasing butterflies. Her father once had joined her and her mother, spending time together. That was a sweet memory. It would always be a sweet memory for Xiaoyu.

Finally Xiaoyu entered the main room in the main house. There, her grandfather was waiting for her. His old face was full of vigor when he noted her coming. All of his hair had turned grey, and wrinkles had changed his face a bit. He was wearing his favorite yukata she realized.

"Nice to meet you grandfather, hope you always well and healthy all this time." Xiaoyu greeted her grandfather, bowing her body.

"You have grown up now, becoming a beautiful woman like your mother."

Xiaoyu couldn't help blushing as she heard her grandfather's words. However, the tone of him reflected flat emotion. The old shogun continued, "I'm calling you here for fulfilling your destiny, saving the honor of our clan."

"Grandfather…."

"All this years, our clan had good connection with the palace. It's not easy for Chinese like us to live between those Japanese. We must do something to strengthen our bond. And I believe you could do it perfectly."

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows, didn't get the point. She was about to speak when her grandfather clasped his hand, showing her the map of their belongings. "This is our area, which is belonged to our clan. Your highness would grant us more and more as you come to the royal kingdom…."

"Grandfather…. You mean…" Xiaoyu's face was turning white. She fully understood what her grandfather was talking about. He wanted her to be the emperor's concubine. He wanted her to be the next concubine for Jin Kazama, the new emperor in Mishima's dynasty.

"Everything has been arranged, granddaughter," the old shogun explained. "Your wedding ceremony is just a matter of time."

_Your highness would grant us more and more as you come to the royal kingdom, as his bride…._That order kept coming into her head, suffering her the most. She bit her lips painfully. _She would be the emperor's concubine..._

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The clear sky made his eyes irritated. He hated blue clear sky and the smell of new cutting grass. He hated everything connected with nature. He quickly closed the window and dropped himself in his chamber. _She was still there_, he thought. He looked at the woman who was still sleeping besides him with full of hatred. _Stupid woman_, he cursed. _Why all this time you kept giving me daughters?_

He just needed an heir. An heir who could continue his damned bloodline.

The emperor shook his head and with disgusting look in his face, he tried to wake her up. The beautiful woman who was sleeping besides him was his cousin, and currently his empress, Asuka Kazama. Last year she gave him twin daughters, and successfully made him hate her more than ever.

"Wake up, damn you! I have told you to leave my chamber before I wake up many times!" he yelled furiously. "Asuka, wake up and leave dammit!"

Finally, the woman opened her eyes. The beautiful hazel eyes looked at him with sorrow, hoping him to treat her better. Well, he didn't give a damn. He never gave a damn about her. Since their wedding nearly two years ago, he never cared her even once. Their wedding was only his tool for getting over the throne. Their wedding was his tool to gained power over Kazama's clan.

"Jin-sama…" she spoke slowly, trying to avoid meeting his cruel eyes. "Can you be nice a bit? I'm so tired…." Asuka whimpered. They always had wild night, yet he always treated her like piece of shit in the morning after. He always treated her badly, wanting her just for fulfilling his lust—and producing him an heir.

"Don't give me such bullshit, Asuka! Leave this place immediately or else!"

Asuka was taking her clothes and wearing them when suddenly Jin added with sarcastic tone, "in these days, my concubine will come. Prepare yourself to greet her."

Asuka nodded and replied with doubtful tone in her voice, "yes, Your Majesty."

She looked so gloomy when she left his chamber, he acknowledged it. He liked the frustrated face from his empress, making him satisfied. He hardly waited his concubine coming. Last night he had just received a letter from one of his shogun, telling that his wedding would be arranged soon. Smirking smile appeared on his handsome face. His hazel eyes were dark and cold as he looked at the ceiling.

He was more than ready to destroy another life. He didn't want to suffer alone in the cold world. He needed a company, even in hell. _Come here faster, darling…. I couldn't wait any longer…._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you can enjoy this one like what I always do!<strong>

**Flamers are welcome for the better improvement ^-^**


	2. Entering the Castle

**Author's note**: I'm so sorry for the lame update, readers. I believe you've been waiting too long, hehehe. Well, I do expect the next update won't take long time. Thanks for your great feedbacks last time; I really love them with my heart. Hope you can enjoy reading this part like I always do. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>When Love is not enough<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Entering the Royal Castle<strong>

The main house garden, which was surrounded by big trees and flowers, seemed to be glowing under the moon. Xiaoyu walked sadly, passing the bridge. It was the day after her grandfather told her to be the emperor's concubine. Deep in her heart she knew all of those aristocratic marriages were just for political reasons. Xiaoyu realized that her parents' marriage had been one of political marriages, but they had managed to fall in love with each other until they died. It was quite rare, she noticed grimly. Most of the political marriages always led miserable paths, unhappy companions, and tragic endings. _How sad, how pathetic… and now I'm becoming one of them…. _

She had hoped to find her soulmate in different ways. She might meet him during her journey, a pleasant and brave samurai who had gentle heart. They could fall in love when they help the weaklings together in remote village. Moreover, her soulmate could be a nice sailor too since she always liked sailing and the sea itself. They might sail and fish, spending time until sunset come. Her soulmate could be healer, farmer, magician, traveler, or anyone. Right, he could be anyone but aristocrat like her.

She had only heard few things about her future husband, the emperor. Though, most of them were bad indeed. He was a ruthless person who exiled his own grandfather and father, trying to kill them several times before he had taken over the throne. He had his own assassin squads who were sent to slain his political enemies, which were many. The worst of him was his current decision had made many poor suffered and merchants lost their chances. The cold emperor had allowed his armies to settle at the countryside borders, preparing the wars he had declared before. Even though Mishima Dynasty was the most powerful and richest kingdom on earth at that time, but the thirst for domination and abolition were still there, rotting and corrupting in each soul of politician, soldier, and landlord in Mishima, including her own grandfather.

There were many things she wanted to do. She still had so many desires, things she would have never completed if she had entered the royal castle as emperor's concubine. In the royal castle, she would only become a living doll for her grandfather, the symbol of her grandfather and the emperor's agreement. She would be a political item, nothing less.

Xiaoyu could feel her body shivered under the cold wind in the night, but she completely ignored it. She needed to think over everything, accepting her grandfather decision or running away once again. _Running away…. Can I do that? No, No…. Grandfather told me the agreement has been made. There is no way back. Can I possible run while my clan's life is at stake?_

Xiaoyu gulped nervously. She bit her lips. She realized that running away was a wrong decision. Her grandfather and her whole clan could be killed for betraying the emperor. _Kami-sama, life couldn't be more difficult…._

"Xiaoyu-hime?" her governess called her from the end of the road, didn't dare to pass the main house area. "May I speak something to you?"

Xiaoyu nodded lightly, and then walked fast toward Miharu. Her face was bright red when Miharu saw her. She made Miharu's heart ache. _How long has she stayed in that cold weather? Oh, my poor child…._

"Please follow me to my room, Xiaoyu-hime. At least I could make a warm cup of tea for you."

"Yes, that would be lovely," Xiaoyu answered, placing her hands under her kimono.

Miharu's room was located in the second house, near the big lake. It was a quiet and solemn place. The sound of splashing water and rustling bamboo always made Xiaoyu happy. She always spent her times in Miharu's room long time ago. Everything was still in the same place, she acknowledged it. Miharu came with two cups of jasmine tea, smiling. It smelled different from the tea they used to drink, but it was still delicious. Xiaoyu sipped a little, tasting the freshness and sweetness from the tea.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course Miharu-san, I always enjoy drinking your tea."

"That's good. Panda-san gave this tea and asked me to share it. Hope it could make you feel better."

Xiaoyu looked at her governess' eyes, realizing the news had spread fast. Perhaps the news had been spreading before she had come, since almost all of the workers and families had those pity glances at her. She whispered sadly, "have you heard what my grandfather has asked me to?"

Miharu gave a bitter smile, "For your information, Xiaoyu-hime, I have seen all of the presents and jewels that have been sent for your marriage."

"Ah, jewels…."

"Absolutely my dear, the castle has sent three chests of jewels, twenty packs of silk, four chests of pure gold and many more. I couldn't say those are enough as your wedding gifts, but remember, the best of all is you have the emperor as your husband."

Xiaoyu sipped her tea, her eyes became teary. Tears started falling from her face. "I can't believe this…. Miharu-san, you agreed with grandfather's decision…."

"Child, please listen…."

"You agreed…." Xiaoyu cried. Her face was turning red once more for different reason. She couldn't believe Miharu was in her grandfather's side. Miharu betrayed her. Her voice was hoarse when she continued, "you are cruel, I don't…."

"Xiaoyu-hime, do you remember the villagers from Kyoshin Village?"

"Huh?"

"Kyoshin village is the last village of our journey, Xiaoyu-hime. They suffered big losses from wars. They lost their families; they lost their young sons, their farms. However, they still don't want to leave their village. Those innocents yet headstrong villagers have suffered long enough, haven't they?"

"Miharu-san…."

"If you were samurai, you could stop their suffering for while, but you couldn't stop their suffering forever…. Our people need someone who cares our suffering, understanding the pain, even little child's pain in the corner of the kingdom…."

"Miharu-san, are you telling me that…."

"Our journey is made for opening your eyes, getting with the poor and weak. Not everyone could get that chance, Xiaoyu-hime."

"Means you want me to enter the castle and help the poor? How could I…."

"You will be the emperor's concubine, the wife of the best man in this country. All you could do is giving him advices, supporting him to be better leader of his own kingdom, stopping the wars…."

Xiaoyu couldn't hold her tears any longer. She cried in Miharu's lap. "You're right, Miharu-san. You're right…. But I still feel this frustrated and I couldn't help myself crying…."

Miharu tapped Xiaoyu's head gently, mumbling softly, "even if you hated it, child, I believe it's part of your destiny."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Xiaoyu was already inside the royal castle even before she realized it. The world seemed spinning faster in her eyes. The royal carriage, crying Miharu and poorly sad Panda-chan were like endless shadows to her. She hardly remembered everything.

_Where is she? What is she doing here? Who are those people? What are they doing to me?_

All seemed strange.

"Are you ready for the next step, Xiaoyu-hime?" she heard someone called her, so she nodded with no hesitation. Becoming the emperor's concubine was rather hard fact to accept. She sighed many times.

"You look really pretty, Xiaoyu-hime. Your ivory skin suits this kimono so much."

"Try this pink blush on her. She looks too pale."

There she was, in front of a huge mirror. Her reflection revealed someone she couldn't recognize. The face was pretty, yet solemn. Her hair was beautifully arranged with the latest style. The kimono was pale white and pink.

It was herself in her wedding kimono.

"What are you doing here? What are these things?" Xiaoyu asked nervously to the group of women around her. "Could all of you leave me alone?"

"Xiaoyu-hime, we're your private maids. Your wedding will be celebrated in the next two days, the empress told us to prepare everything for you."

"Please leave me alone, I need some rest," Xiaoyu pressed her voice. Xiaoyu hurriedly washed her face from the thick make up and slowly opened her hairpins one by one. One of the maids stepped forward and smiled. Xiaoyu felt a little bit weird feeling. The woman looked similar with Miharu, but obviously, she wasn't Miharu anyway. Perhaps she just built that imagination for she missed Miharu so dearly.

"Xiaoyu-hime, I think you need some fresh air…."

Xiaoyu raised one of her brows. She definitely wanted to troll down, walking and enjoying the beauty of nature like she always did. She asked curiously, "You're right. I want to find a place where I could enjoy picking ripe fruits and flowers. Can you lead me to that place?"

The rest of the maids said nothing. They looked confused, staring at each other with uncertain expression on their faces. Most of the princesses or princes never wanted to find anything with their own hands. They were too busy doing their things. However, that lovely young woman was different, just like the previous empress long time ago.

"Of course, you will _like_ the place…."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The fresh scent of the blooming flowers and fruits, dark shadows of big trees, and cool breeze were hardly found in the royal castle. However, the maid was able to lead Xiaoyu to that wonderful place. There were so many fruit trees and green bushes in front of her. Small river was located not too far from her feet. That was wonderful. That was amazing.

Xiaoyu couldn't believe she was in the middle of those lovely sights. Her cherry face was enough to reflect her happiness. She wanted to spend her days there, lying and enjoying the sun. She was so thankful she could find such place in the first place.

"Just leave me here; I'll be back in my place later."

"Are you sure, Xiaoyu-hime? It's my responsibility to guard and…."

Xiaoyu cut in, "worries not, I remember my place. It's easy to remember. Besides, I want to enjoy this place alone."

"But my lady…."

"Listen, I want to be alone."

The maid finally gave up, answering, "whatever you wish my lady. However, please, try your best not to meet anyone."

"Ahh?"

"We don't want anyone spoil the beauty, right, Xiaoyu-hime?" The maid smiled, "promise me you would try your best to avoid meeting anyone."

Xiaoyu acknowledged that place might have been a secret place, so she nodded. She replied the smile and spoke gently, "of course."

The young woman kept on walking inside the small forest, picking some ripe apples. Miharu had told her that apples were good for relaxing effect. With all of the tense and the pressure around her, she really needed some. She instantly opened her first kimono layer and climbed the tree, taking the biggest apples from the tree. Miharu would kill her for what she had done, she noticed. _I will wear it once I land on the ground, Miharu, _she told to herself. _Besides, I'm all alone in here._

The first apple she took was so red and looked juicy. Xiaoyu spent no time to bite and enjoy it. It was sweet and tasty, she acknowledged. The freshness and watery apple made her hungry. She took another bite and quickly finished eating it. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed that kind of apple. She wished she could share some with Miharu. Miharu always loved apples. Perhaps she could bring Miharu some apples later.

Xiaoyu really had good time in the garden and didn't realize hours had passed since her arrival. She decided to return to her room for she didn't want to make her personal maids worry. She giggled, climbing the apple tree once more. _Hey, it would be better if I take some apples with me! My pick is surely better than those castle cooks! _

In her way back, she passed a lonesome man inside a ruined temple. She weren't sure whether she had passed the temple before, but it did look familiar with her. She stopped for a while. Something rose in her when she saw that man. Despite his awesome look and godlike appearance, he looked so sad and frustrated. His hazel eyes seemed gloomy, filled with problems.

_What's wrong with him? What is he thinking about? _

The man sighed heavily, closing his eyes. There was no way Xiaoyu could ignore his condition. Her instinct told her to help him. Wait, the maid had told her….

Come on, she wouldn't ruin anything by giving a small talk to that man. Besides, he was so hopeless. What that hopeless man could do? Xiaoyu couldn't care less. She walked closer, crossing the path and bushes between them.

"Are you all right? Hold on…." Xiaoyu put her apples down, placing them on the ground. She moved, holding the man's face. He looked so surprised with her coming. His dark hazel eyes sparkled when Xiaoyu checked his eyes and his pulse. He barely said anything and let her touched him that way.

"You're definitely stressed, aren't you?"

The man opened his mouth, raising his thick eyebrows. "You…."

"In that case you'd better take some apples with you. Listen, apples are good for your health. You can eat them and leave some in your room, just put them on the table. The scent will comfort you, trust me."

"What—"

Xiaoyu gave five apples to his hands, smiling. "Right, do what I say and you'll see the differences."

The man looked confused, yet he held his tongue. Xiaoyu cheered him, "today is so beautiful, stop looking all depressed! Look, there are so many beauty things here, huh? You'd better take a walk later on."

"Hmmm—"

"See you around…."

There, she left after giving him apples and positive insights.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Jin Kazama looked at the red apples in his hands. He smirked sardonically and threw those apples to the ground, stomping and crushing them with anger reflected in his dark eyes. That day was the day when his mother vanished, leaving him. Jin always spent his time in the ruined temple, her mother's favorite place.

The red apples were all crushed. _What the hell….What was she giving me…._

Her mother used to give him red apples too. Both of them usually ate apples together, laughing. His mother face popped in his mind. His mother. She had left him.

Those memories made his heart ache. Jin couldn't bear it longer.

Jin quickly ran, following that young woman. She couldn't be far away, could she? Who was she? How dared she behave like that in front of him, giving him advices…. He needed no advices from anyone. He needed no one cared about his life. That woman deserved punishment. Hell, he would give her the worst punishment ever.

Where could she go?

Jin found himself in front of Northern Palace, the palace of maids and governesses. The maids there were shocked to meet their emperor. Their faces were all pale.

"Your Highness…."

Jin raised his brows higher. He didn't want anyone interrupted his willing. He gave his command, "leave this palace or locking your door safely. Hear nothing or receive your compensation."

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness."

The maids hurriedly locked their door, afraid of disturbing their Emperor's will. Jin was quite sure he had found the right room. That young woman had to be one of his maids, _what a nice surprise_. He would teach her lesson for messing with the emperor.

The emperor slowly opened the door, staring at the long-haired young woman who was cutting her apples. Her face was his type, innocent and pure. Her body was desirable too, slender yet curvy. His heart beat faster.

Jin tilted his head, knocking her door.

"Well, well, look who is here, I happily accepted your apples," he said with his deep cold voice. Xiaoyu almost jumped when she looked at the man she had met before. That man looked at her with that kind of eyes, hungry for her. Xiaoyu could feel her breathing become rapid, pressing her chest.

He had followed her then, she acknowledged. _What this man wants? Why he looks so horrible? Are my feet shaking? Oh, Kami-sama…._

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to enter my room!" Xiaoyu stepped back, swaying her knife. She obviously didn't want an intruder in her room. She had to get rid of that man soon. Where were her maids? They should have guarded her. Why he could enter her chamber anyway?

"Funny, I like the way you look at me."

"I can hurt you… step back!" Xiaoyu shrieked, holding her knife closer with her hands. _What is this man wants?_

"My, you're making me afraid…." Jin kept on moving forward. Xiaoyu had no option but attacked him with the knife. "You give me no choice…."

"Step back!"

"I like your courage, woman…."

"STEP BACK! DON'T YOU DARE!"

She didn't want to hurt him, just wanted to make him terrified. Yet he wasn't ordinary man, he was able to counter her attacks and took the knife with him. Slowly, he whispered in her ears, "your life shall be mine, why don't we be friend first?"

"What are you talking about? Release me you—"

Jin sealed her mouth with passionate kiss, taking her into the bed. Xiaoyu was so anxious and scared, she hardly moved her body. The evil man smirked at her, showing his devilish grin, "you have to pay what you have stolen from me, woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy reading this! See you in the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
